<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Up on the Housetop, slip slip slip by Marvelous_Writer</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28098378">Up on the Housetop, slip slip slip</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marvelous_Writer/pseuds/Marvelous_Writer'>Marvelous_Writer</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>A Very Merry IronFam Christmas [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Iron Man (Movies), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Adorable Morgan Stark (Marvel Cinematic Universe), Christmas Fluff, Fluffy, Gen, Happy Hogan is a Good Bro, Happy Hogan needs a break, Hurt Peter Parker, Kid Morgan Stark (Marvel Cinematic Universe), Parent Pepper Potts, Parent Tony Stark, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Peter Parker Whump, Peter Parker is a Good Bro, Peter Parker is a Mess, Precious Morgan Stark (Marvel Cinematic Universe), Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Tony Stark Gets a Hug, Tony Stark is Good With Kids, Uncle Happy Hogan, Whump, ironfam, whumpy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 21:07:11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,900</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28098378</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marvelous_Writer/pseuds/Marvelous_Writer</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Morgan comes home from school in tears after a kid at school tells her there’s no such thing as Santa, so Peter takes it upon himself to show her otherwise.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Happy Hogan &amp; Peter Parker, Happy Hogan &amp; Peter Parker &amp; Tony Stark, Happy Hogan/May Parker (Spider-Man), Pepper Potts/Tony Stark, Peter Parker &amp; Morgan Stark, Peter Parker &amp; Pepper Potts, Peter Parker &amp; Tony Stark</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>A Very Merry IronFam Christmas [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2058513</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>112</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Up on the Housetop, slip slip slip</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Thank you <a>whumphoarder</a> for beta reading!!</p><p> </p><p>Day 1: Santa Claus</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">It’s just a little after four on December 24th when the car’s tires hit the gravel driveway leading to the Stark’s cabin. The familiar crunching sound sends a wave of comfort through Peter as he leans forward, looking out through the windshield to see the cabin come into view. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Home sweet home,” Happy says, giving Peter a small smile through the rear view mirror. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Peter smiles as he sits back in his seat. “Yeah.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">It’s been almost three weeks since he’s been to the cabin, having been busy cramming for finals at school—not to mention all the extra Spider-Manning he’s been doing with the recent uptick in crime around the city. The holidays always bring more shoplifters and robberies. He can’t even remember the last time he’s had a solid four hours of sleep. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">But for now, Peter can finally just </span>
  <em>
    <span class="s2">relax</span>
  </em>
  <span class="s1"> and enjoy quality time with family and friends. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">As the car rolls to a stop in front of the garage a few feet from the house, Peter’s stomach tightens in excitement. He wants nothing more than to throw his door open and race inside, but he forces himself to calmly get out and help Happy retrieve their bags out of the trunk. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Look who’s here!” a voice comes from behind. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Peter turns around when he hears the sound of the screen door creaking open, only to see Tony standing there on the front porch, smiling at them, wearing one of the most ridiculous Iron Man Christmas sweaters Peter’s ever seen. Carefully avoiding bumping into Happy, Peter all but runs up the stairs to him and throws himself at Tony. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Merry Christmas,” Peter murmurs against his mentor’s chest as he feels strong arms wrap around him in a warm hug. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Merry Christmas, kiddo.” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He feels Tony’s arms go slack around him, but Peter doesn’t let go as he presses himself further against his mentor and buries his nose into the man’s shoulder, earning an amused chuckle from Tony as his arms squeeze around him once again. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Feeling extra cuddly today, are we?” Tony asks, his voice rumbling in his chest against Peter’s ear. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Missed you,” Peter mumbles as something twists inside his chest. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I’ve missed you too, bud. I can’t believe it’s been </span>
  <em>
    <span class="s2">three weeks</span>
  </em>
  <span class="s1"> since I last saw you, give or take all those FaceTime calls.” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Peter pulls back with a smile, managing to get a hold on himself. “I know.” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I feel like you’ve grown a few inches,” Tony says with a teasing grin as he reaches a hand up to measure him, but Peter moves away with a laugh. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Or maybe you just shrunk a few inches,” Peter shoots back. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Gosh, I hope not,” Tony says as he throws an arm around Peter’s shoulders as they walk in the house. A warm burst of air hits them, sending chills through Peter at the sudden change in temperature. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“How’s May been?” Tony asks. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Uh, pretty good—busy with work and stuff,” Peter answers as he shrugs off his coat and hangs it up on the rack by the door before following Tony, catching the scent of freshly baked cookies in the air. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“So I’ve heard. I’m happy she’s able to take some time off to relax,” Tony says over his shoulder as he heads towards the kitchen. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Yeah, I know,” Peter says as he stops walking, expecting to her the sound of thundering little footsteps from upstairs and seeing Morgan running down the stairs to greet him... but the house is oddly silent. Unsettlingly so. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Where’s Morgan?” he questions. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“In her room.” Tony grabs a pair of oven mitts from a drawer and opens the oven, taking out a batch of what looks to be sugar cookies. “We... have a bit of a problem.” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“What do you mean?” Peter asks, brows pulling together. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Tony takes off the oven mitts and puts them on the counter with a sigh. “Some kid at Morgan’s school told her Santa isn’t real.” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Oh, man,” Peter says, feeling his stomach drop, knowing all too well how that felt. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He was around Morgan’s age when a bully at school told him Santa wasn’t real as well. But May and Ben didn’t sit him down and tell him the truth; instead, they went out of their way to help him believe that Santa Claus <em>was</em> real</span>
  <span class="s1"> by leaving chewed up carrots outside their house from the reindeer and an empty plate of cookies, as well as a hand-written letter from Santa himself. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">When Peter was older, he found out that May and Ben had done all of that for him, to allow him to just be a kid and enjoy the magic of Christmas, especially after losing his parents at such a young age. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">And Morgan </span>
  <em>
    <span class="s2">loves</span>
  </em>
  <span class="s1"> Santa Claus just as much as Peter had. She’s been talking about Christmas for </span>
  <em>
    <span class="s2">weeks</span>
  </em>
  <span class="s1"> now, even having Peter help her write a letter to him, asking for either a cat or dog that needs a home for Christmas, and telling Santa to give the elves a nice long vacation after the holidays, andgive the reindeer extra carrots. Santa is </span>
  <span class="s2">
    <em>everything</em>
  </span>
  <span class="s1"> to Morgan, and she must be absolutely devastated right now. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Yeah,” Tony says with another sigh. “Pepper’s tried everything to help her feel better... but... she’s taking it pretty hard.” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Poor, Morgan,” Peter says sympathetically, wishing there was something he could do to help. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">That’s when it hits him. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The corners of Peter’s lips turn into a grin as he looks at Tony. “I have an idea.” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">...</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Once it’s dark outside and Morgan is tucked in bed, Peter quietly goes outside of the cabin, followed by Happy. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Are you sure this is a good idea? There’s a lot of fresh snow up there from last night,” Happy points out as he looks up at the roof. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“It’ll be fine. I’m super sticky, remember?” Peter tells him with a grin as he walks over to the side of the house and grips the wood siding. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Are you sure you don’t want a ladder at least? Just to be safe?” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“No, I’ll be fine,” Peter insists as he starts scaling the side of the house, concentrating hard on keeping his hands sticking to the slippery surface. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Be careful!” Happy whispers sharply from below. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Peter rolls his eyes goodnaturedly as he continues climbing until he reaches the roof. He swings his leg over and hoists himself up with a grunt before getting first to his knees, then his feet. Carefully, he makes his way over to the window he knows belongs to Morgan’s room and peaks inside. Tony and Pepper are both sitting on the little girl’s quilted snowflake bedspread, reading a bedtime story, while Morgan dressed in pajamas, sits between them. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">A smile spreads across Peter’s face as he pulls out the small strip of jingle bells he’s found inside earlier and gives them a little shake. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Morgan’s head pops up at the sound as she looks over at the window. Peter quickly ducks down so she doesn’t see him and ruin his whole mission. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <em>
    <span class="s2">“What was that?”</span>
  </em>
  <span class="s1"> Peter hears Morgan ask, thanks to his enhanced hearing. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <em>
    <span class="s2">“I don’t know. It almost sounded like... Santa?”</span>
  </em>
  <span class="s1"> he hears Tony reply in a dramatic tone as Pepper gasps in surprise. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Peter grins as he stands up straight, stomping his feet for added effect as he gives the bells another shake. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <em>
    <span class="s2">“I think he’s here!”</span>
  </em>
  <span class="s1"> Pepper says excitedly. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Peter peaks in the room and sees the big smile plastered on Morgan’s face. The sight sends a burst of warmth through his chest. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He stomps again and jumps slightly, but when his feet come back down to the roof, they’re met with an icy patch under the snow. His spider sense only has a brief second to warm him before Peter finds himself sliding backwards as his legs give out from underneath him. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Peter’s hands scramble to attach his fingers to the roof to stick on, or get a hold of something to save himself, but he’s sliding too fast and everything is all icy. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Suddenly, there’s nothing underneath him as he plummets through the air, the snowy ground quickly rushing up to meet him. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The last thought he has is the faint hope that the snow will break his fall, before he slams into the ground. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">...</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">A dull, throbbing pain breaks through the darkness, along with a panicked voice somewhere in the background as consciousness slowly creeps back to Peter. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <em>
    <span class="s2">“Peter! C’mon, kid—wake up! Shit!” </span>
  </em>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Peter groans, slowly blinking his heavy eyes open, seeing a blurry figure above him. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“H’ppy?” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Yeah. Right here, Pete,” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Peter blinks a few times before his vision clears, allowing him to see the worry written all over the man’s features as he looks down at Peter with wide eyes. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Shit, I knew this wasn’t a good idea! May’s gonna kill me,” Happy hisses. “Are you okay? Does anything feel broken?” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">As if he needs a reminder, Peter’s whole body seems to throb painfully. “Ugh, </span>
  <em>
    <span class="s2">everything,”</span>
  </em>
  <span class="s1"> he groans. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Shit. Uh—okay. Let’s try to get you up and into the house, alright?” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Happy begins to carefully help him to his feet but stops when Peter suddenly lets out a sharp hiss in pain and squeezes his eyes shut. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“What’s wrong?” Happy asks worriedly. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“M-My back,” Peter grits out, forcing himself to breathe through the pain radiating across his back. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Does anything feel broken?” Happy asks, even paler now.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Cautiously, Peter moves his limbs around a bit to check. As stiff and achy as he is from his fall, there’s no sharp pain that would indicate a break. “I don’t think so? It’s just really sore,” he admits. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Happy blows out a relieved breath. “Alright. We can work with that.” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">When Peter is finally on his feet, hunched over with Happy’s arm wrapped around his middle, they shuffle back towards the front of the house, Happy supporting most of Peter’s weight. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Well, I think the plan worked,” Peter groans. “Should’ve seen her face when she heard the bells.” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Yeah? Well that’s good at least, but I still say you should have used a ladder,” Happy grumbles as he carefully drapes one of Peter’s arms over his shoulders. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Mmh, next time,” Peter says. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Oh, no. There’s not gonna be a next time. You’re </span>
  <em>
    <span class="s2">barred</span>
  </em>
  <span class="s1"> from going up on that roof </span>
  <em>
    <span class="s2">ever</span>
  </em>
  <span class="s1"> again.” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">As they approach the front porch, the door suddenly swings open and Tony steps out with a smile, only for it to fall when he sees them. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“What happened?” he demands as he rushes down the stairs. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I feel off the roof,” Peter tells him simply. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Tony’s eyes widen and his mouth opens for a few seconds before he closes this eyes, shaking his head. “I told you this wasn’t a good idea. We should have just gone with my plan of dressing Happy up in a Santa suit and having Morgan come down around midnight to catch him putting presents under the tree.” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Happy throws a glare his way, but Tony ignores it as he drapes Peter’s other arm over his shoulders. The three of them carefully make their way up the stairs and into the house, not letting go of Peter until he’s sitting on the couch. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I’m gonna grab a heating pad and some menthol ice,” Happy says before he disappears upstairs. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I’ll grab you your super kid pain meds,” Tony says as he heads into the kitchen, leaving Peter on the couch. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Despite the pain he’s in, Peter doesn’t regret going up on the roof. Was it stupid and dangerous? Sure. But the look on Morgan’s face made it all worth it. Peter would do anything to keep that smile on her face for as long as he can. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">...</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">When the next morning comes, Peter’s in even more pain than the night before. He had no other choice than to fall asleep on the couch because stairs were too much of a challenge, embarrassingly enough. Happy ended up sleeping on the love seat after ordering Tony to go on up to bed, getting up to help Peter whenever he needed something. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">It’s close to seven-thirty when Peter wakes to the sound of eager footsteps racing down the stairs, seeing Morgan dragging Tony and Pepper by their hands. He slowly pushes himself up with a wince, trying to ignore his protesting back as he sits up against the back of the couch. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Petey! Petey!” Morgan exclaims as she drops her parents hands and runs over to him, practically vibrating with excitement. “I heard Santa last night!” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“What? No way!” Peter says in a fake-shocked tone. He glances sideways at Tony, who smiles and winks at him in return. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Yeah! When Mommy and Daddy were telling me my bedtime story, I heard him walking on the roof and we heard bells! I’m gonna tell Aiden he was wrong! Santa is real and I heard him!” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Peter smiles at her, warmth blossoming in his chest at how truly </span>
  <em>
    <span class="s2">happy</span>
  </em>
  <span class="s1"> she is. His back pain seems to have completely disappeared for the moment as he takes all of this in. This must be how May and Ben felt when Peter was younger. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Wait... did you sleep on the couch?” Morgan asks suddenly, brows pulled together as she looks at him, then over at Happy, who is only now starting to wake up, despite all the commotion. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Uh... yeah?” Peter says uncertainly. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Morgan gasps excitedly. “Did you see Santa?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Peter breathes out a sigh. “No. He must have come when I was asleep. I wish I had though.” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Morgan’s brows pull together again. “Why did you sleep on the couch?” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Peter opens his mouth, but Tony jumps in before he can say anything. “Well, Pete and Happy wanted to see Santa, so they decided to camp out here last night.” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Yeah,” Happy chimes in. “But we fell asleep and missed him.” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Morgan’s brows are still drawn together as she looks between them, then down at the heating pad on the couch. Peter stills, feeling like all the air in the room has been sucked out. Morgan might be only five years old, but she’s frighteningly smart for her age. Of course she could piece everything together. It would break her heart if she sound out the truth, and Peter’s as well. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“What’s that for?” she questions, meeting Peter’s wide eyes.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Uh... I... I, uhm...” Peter stumbles for words, his tired brain not being helpful at the moment. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Well, it’s a little embarrassing, really,” Tony starts, letting out a sigh. “He doesn’t want to admit it, but he took a little tumble yesterday. Slipped on some ice when Happy picked him up from school.” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Peter shoots a small glare is way, feeling his cheeks heat up even though he knows the story isn’t true. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Oh, yeah,” Happy says, a faint smile pulling at his mouth. “He just wiped out right there on the sidewalk. Didn’t know what hit him.” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Peter sends a glare his way as well, but Happy just smirks at him. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Aww, Petey!” Morgan says, frown dropping into concern as she crawls up on the couch and wraps her arms around him in a gentle hug. “Do you feel better now?” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Way better,” Peter lies, forcing a smile even as pain radiates in his lower back at the awkward position he’s in now. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Morgan pulls back, smiling as she looks over at Tony and Pepper. The two are now walking back over to the living room with a tray of mugs, which Peter hopes are full of coffee. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Can we open presents now?” Morgan asks hopefully. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Of course,” Tony agrees, earning an excited squeal from Morgan as she jumps off the couch, jostling Peter a little. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Peter smiles as he watches Morgan search through all the presents (which definitely weren’t there when he went to sleep last night, so Tony and Pepper must have snuck down at some point) until she finds one of hers. She plops down on the floor and starts ripping open the bright red and green wrapping. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Tony helps Pepper hand out all the mugs before he sits down beside Peter, handing him one. “Cream and extra sugar?” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Peter smiles as he wraps his hands around the warm mug. “Just how I like it.” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Tony rolls his eyes goodnaturedly, before taking a sip of his own mug. For several moments, they all sit there in the living room, watching Morgan open her presents with enthusiasm. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Peter is old enough now to know that Christmas isn’t about the gifts under the tree, but Morgan is only five. For Peter, this is what Christmas is about—being surrounded by family. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">As if on cue, a knock comes at the front door. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“That must be May,” Pepper announces as she puts her mug down on the coffee table before standing up from the couch and heads to the door. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Remember,” Tony whispers, eyeing the door a little nervously. “You slipped on ice yesterday when Happy picked you up. That’s the story we’re going with.” He glances between Peter and Happy. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Peter breathes out a sigh as he takes a sip of his coffee. He doesn’t like lying to May, but that story is better than telling her the truth that he fell off the roof last night while pretending to be Santa Claus. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He has to save what little dignity he has left. </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you so much for reading!! Comments and kudos are appreciated!! ☺️</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>